¿Quien es en verdad el malo del cuento?
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: Kagome no es lo que todo mundo cree que es y Sesshomaru así como Naraku tampoco son lo que realmente son... One-Shot / OOC


Estaba sentada en el barandal de aquel templo abandonado donde habían parado a descansar, cruzada de piernas con el codo apoyado en estas y su barbilla en ma mano, viendo a la nada, los ojos estaban opacos, no por tristeza sino por la lejana de sus pensamientos los cuales eran ya un tormento para sus compañeros quienes no comprendían los cambios ahora constantes de personalidad de la miko futurista.

Hacia ya una semana que perdieron el rastro de Naraku y lo único que sabían era que le ultimo fragmento de la Shikon no Tama estaba en el otro mundo.

InuYasha estaba arto de la actitud de Kagome, tan malditamente cambiante, ya ni sabia quien era en si. Lo único que lo consolaba era el echo de que Kikyo estaba en ese momento viajando con ellos, ya que después de que hace una semana se enfrentaran con el, la miko de hueso y barro estaba herida, -Por no decir desquebrajada-, y casi sin almas. Por lo que sus serpientes volvían tardadamente con las suficientes para que esta se pudiera mover.

Sus amigos pensaban que ella estaba molesta e indignada con la sola presencia de la no-muerta pero es era mentira, ella a eso le dio casi una importancia del tamaño de que sus uña no se secaran en 60 segundos sino en 90.

Por ende no entendía el porque de esa actitud tan lejana.

oOoOoOo

Estaba aburrida de estar allí sin hacer nada, estaba ya anocheciendo y se había pasado horas en la misma posición por lo que decidió levantarse e ir caminar un rato la taijiya se ofreció a acompañarle pero esta se negó con la excusa de que necesitaba despejar su mente de algo que no e dejaba tranquila, eso sorprendió a la hermosa exterminadora quien puso una cara de esperanza, puesto que si ella lograba vencer esa duda, quizás podía ser a misma Kagome animada de siempre y no la frívola y distante mujer que los acompañaba desde hacia semanas.

La vio internarse en el bosque, acto seguido esta dio media vuelta hacia el campamento.

oOoOoOo

Llevaba alrededor de media hora caminado en silencio no pensaba en nada mas en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa a medio labio.

_Sal ya.. He puesto una Kekkai así que es seguro…-_ Susurro al momento para ir luego a sentarse en una roca.-

_Pero cuan astuta es…_ -Decía el aparecido de entre los arbustos, un hombre alto, de cabellera negra ondulada y orbes carmín. Este se le arrimo hasta estar frente a Kagome para luego arrodillarse ante esta.- _Se le ha extraed mucho._

_Cállate, Naraku….No estoy de humor… Dime, ¿Ya encontraste la forma de ir al otro mundo?_.- Kagome había cerrado sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de pierna.

_Lamento decirle que no, pero ya la encontrare…_-Dijo cambando su semblante a uno de neutralidad.

_Yo si…_

Se escucho una voz varonilmente deliciosa entre la oscuridad, el crujir de las ramas denotaba que este se acercaba a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba los dos.

_Sesshomaru, ¿Es eso verdad?_ –Cuestiono la mujer.-

_En efecto…_ -El poderoso lord de la tierras del este se acerca a paso lento e igual que el hibrido maligno este se arrodillo ante la mujer.- _El río Estigia… Nosotros lo usamos para volver al inframundo._

…-Kagome abrió los ojos mirando a ambos.- _¿Y como piensas hacer eso.? Sabes que ese río no es cualquier cosa._

_Ya entiendo_. –Dijo Naraku.- Bien _pensado, hermano…_ -Sonrió ante la astucia del Taiyoukai para luego dirigir la vista a Kagome.- _Madre… Podemos hacer el río… Un río de sangre que nos lleve al otro mundo._

_Así es, es una invitaron a una llave a la tierra de los muertos_. –Finalizo sin mas mirando Kagome quien sonreía ante la astucia de sus hijos.-

_Odios, Masacres, bien hecho mis niños… ahora solo resta ver donde podemos encontrar tal cantidad de sangre._

_No se preocupe, madre, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso_. –Dijo el peliplata.-

Naraku le extendió la mano en donde estaba la perla casi completa, ella la tomo y al instante paso de ser una perla púrpura a una complemente negra. Ella la apretó un rato, estaba dejando fluir sus poderes a dicha joya para depuse que esta volviese a tomar su forma original, una manzana dorada con una parte incompleta, que era el ultimo fragmento que les hacia falta. Volvió a entregar a su hijo Odios, al acto esta volvió a ser lo que era, la shikon no tama.- _Ahh, así esta mucho mejor_. – Se le escucho mas aliviada, ese cuerpo de mujer que poseía era muy incomodo de llevar al tener que suprimir todo su poder de diosa, porque eso era ella, una diosa, la diosa de la discordia, Eris.

_Madre… ¿Qué hará con esa mujer?_ –Masacres, el pelipla. Se refería a la serpiente caza almas que había penetrado e la barrera y espiaba todo lo que hacia.-

_Tranquilo mi pequeño, déjamelo a mi, mami necesita terminar de desestresarse. –_Dijoacariciando el rostro masculino.- _ahora váyanse, nos veremos en su determinado momento._

Y así lo hicieron, desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kagome se incorporo de la roca acomodando sus ropas e ir luego en dirección de la serpiente cazadora.

oOoOoOo

estaba acorralándola, las serpientes ya no la obedecían ¿Por que? Se repuntaba, ¿Cómo demonios había caído e esa situación.

Kagome la había alcanzad sin esfuerzo al acto de que las serpientes dejaron de escuchar a Kikyo y comenzaron a inmovilizarla dejándola unos centímetros en el aire, Kagome fue hasta ella y extendió su ano para acariciar el rostro frió de la muerta.

_Me das asco mujer… Pero se e ocurre algo que hacer para que dejes de ser tan entrometida… ¿Qué reias? Que era una niña sin una neurona haciendo sinapsis… Ahh… Da igual, voy hacerte sentir lo que deseas, ser una mujer "normal" en esta época de guerras y demonios sin piedad…_- sonrió con malicia antes de despojar a la miko muerta de sus ropas, dejándola completamente despunta.

Los dedos de Kagome dibujaban todo el cuerpo de Kikyo los cuales fueron a dar al sexo de la sacerdotisa, masajeo bruscamente la entrepierna solo un instante antes de introducir tres dedos dentro de ella, Kikyo no podía moverse y mucho menos gritar, recordaba cuando hizo los mismo con ella tiempo atrás, se sentía impotente ante lo que le hacia, lloraba de desesperación y dolor ante el echo de o podía hacer nada para defenderse.

_Así se siente… Ser una mujer normal y que te llenen de placer…. Oh bueno que llenes de placer a otros….-_Se burlo Kagome- _Te confesare algo… Dime.. ¿Tiene logia que una niña venga a una época 500 años atrás? Y que en todo este tiempo no haya tenido ni siquiera mísero hueso roto… ¿Crees que ese hibrido esta tan poderoso? Por favor. Ni puede reconocer que tiene a su lado, mucho menos luchar en contra de mis hijos… Sesshomaru, es Masacres, y pues, ya conoces a Odios, tu querido Naraku…-Pauso un momento.- Yo quiero recuperar mi joya, Hades rompió mi adorada manzana y la envió a esta era, que molesto, y para colmo en una mediocre perlita la convirtió… Y… Ando con esos humanos y demás cosas porque con ellos podré dar un nuevo deje de poder a mi manzana. _

Dio por finalizado la explicación, ella introdujo su mano en el interior de Kikyo, desgarrándola por dentro ya que Kagome poseía unas filosas garras extremadamente largas las cuales destrozaba el interior de la miko ya que tenia la mano completamente abierta. Seguía y seguía introduciéndose mas en ella, todo su antebrazo estaba dentro de la miko quien no dejaba de llorar.

Kagome saco su mano dejando una herida sangrante a borbotones de su interior, a pesar de estar hecha de barro le había destrozado por dentro y seguía puesto que Kagome tomo sus pechos, jalando los pezones rosas y así arrancarlos, luego introduciendo su mano en ellos y extrayendo el tejido graso mamario de ella, repitió esta acción muchas veces hasta dejarla completamente destrozada tanto dentro como fuera de si.

_Con esto espero que aprendas…. A, por cierto, eres la mueca ya no favorita de mi hijo, así que no se que hacer contigo… Tsk… Serpientes devórenla, no dejen hueso o polvo de ella… iré a bañarme… Ahhh ahora necesito otra que represente la pureza… Humm Ayame creo que no esta lejos de aquí… -_Rió ara luego refunfuñar_.- Hades, mira todo lo que me haces pasar… Tener que abrir una seudo puerta para regresar a mi hogar. Bueno, por lo menos ya casi termina esta odisea._

oOoOoOo

**¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?**

**Se me ocurri yendo a la Uni esta mañana y quize hcer alg rar y loco.**

**Odios y Masacres son los de los 15 hjos de Eris, diosa de la discordia.**

**Dejen sus comentario, porfis. *-***


End file.
